Measuring tape in tape measures can often be lengthy. Their length can be as much as several hundred feet in length. The measuring tape may be rolled up as a coil within the tape measuring case when the tape measure is not in use. When in use, the end of the measuring tape is pulled and the measuring tape is extracted from the case.
Measuring tapes come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Measuring tape can be made of metal, fiberglass or cloth. The leading end of the measuring tape can have a small, right angled piece of metal attached thereto enabling the user to grip the measuring tape and enabling the end of the measuring tape to be placed on an edge of a structure like a table top when measuring the dimensions of an object. Some types of measuring tapes, such as engineer's tapes, may have ring-type metal end piece. The other end of the measuring tape may be coiled tape inside the case and is carried by the measurer.